


Delay Time

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Gen, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. TFP/RID. “When the time is right, you’ll figure it out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Smokescreen/Bumblebee – Picture Perfect”

"Smokescreen, was what you said true? You were really considered to be a Prime?"

"….Yeah, it's true, Bee. If something had happened to Optimus a while back, I would have been Prime. Who knows? Maybe the others might take me seriously for once."

"Don't say that. You know that they value each of us equally, especially Optimus. You saved his spark with the Forge, remember?"

"Maybe you're right; even if I did become Prime, by some weird destiny thing of something, I still wouldn't have been ready. I might not be cut out to be a Prime, but…maybe something else. When that happens, it'll be picture perfect."

"Yeah, that's good way to look at it. When the time is right, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Bee, and I really mean that."

"Anytime."


End file.
